


Roll

by Viper_Rock



Category: Glee
Genre: fragmented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper and dice are spread over the crowded table, and Santana wonders how she got roped into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blink

**Author's Note:**

> One Word Prompt #25, Blink.

"Roll a perception check." Quinn looked over the cardboard wall she'd set up between herself and Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Puck.

"Seriously?" Santana griped. "Again? Didn't we just do this?"

"Shh," Rachel hushed her. "We're in a new place! We need to see what's around."

"Oh my god." Santana dropped her head, forehead hitting the table with a thunk. It figured Rachel would get into this. Why hadn't Santana clued into that before she'd agreed to play? It was roleplaying.  _Role_ playing. And combined with Rachel's love of jumping straight into trouble only to rely on sheer luck to get out- This was a game all but custom made for her.

"So I'm guessing Conan just picks his toes or something while everyone else looks around?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Santana pushed her paper closer to her face with one finger so she could read it without lifting her head. "He's got negatives there, anyway."

"Not that it matters." Puck snickered. "You haven't rolled over a ten yet."

Santana threw a D20 at him.


	2. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt #27, Dragon.

"No. Uh-uh. No way. I am not playing that game of yours again."

"But San, without Conan's help, we'll never defeat the evil dragon."

Santana turned away before she could get caught by Brittany's puppy dog eyes.

"No. You guys have Sam now, you don't need my help."

"Yes, we do. Come on, Santana, please?"

Oh god. Santana busied herself in her locker. Two of them. Brittany's puppy dog eyes were bad enough. Combined with Rachel's, she was a complete goner.

Another person came up to them and Santana hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"So she hasn't agreed yet?"

Quinn. Of course it was exactly who Santana didn't want to see.

"No." Santana could hear Brittany's pout.

"You might as well give in, S."

"Ugh." Santana slammed her locker. "Fine. Alright. But if I have to roll one more Perception check-"


	3. Inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt #41, Inn.

"No inn? What do you mean there's no inn? What the hell is wrong with this town?" Santana asked in outrage. Her eyes narrowed at Quinn, who was grinning behind her cardboard wall. "There's something wrong with this town, isn't there?"

"Quit metagaming, San, and maybe you'll find out," Quinn admonished.

"I'm not metagaming! That's wisdom! There's nothing intelligence about this. Perception check! Conan's good at those now! He would _so_ know if there was something fishy going on here."

"Fishy's right," Rachel repeated, nose wrinkled. "Why do we have to stop in a fishing village? Those places are nasty."

"How would you know? You've never been to a fishing village," Santana griped.

"No, but I imagine they're rather nasty and smelly. And I'm sure Glenda had been to one, so she would know."

"Guys. Focus, please," Quinn said, drawing their attention back to her.

"Well, see, I would, but there's _no inn_ and I find it disturbing," Santana repeated.

"Funny how she was all 'No Perception checks!' before, but now she's all about them," Puck muttered to Brittany, who giggled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine. Conan has an uneasy feeling about the town's lack of an inn. Now what are you going to do about it?"


	4. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt #52, Balance.

Santana scowled at Quinn, once again displeased with her ruling. "I have, like, plus twenty-three to my acrobatics! How can I possibly fail?"

"We've been over this at least twenty times. You rolled a one. A natural one. That's an auto-fail."

"That's a stupid rule."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "We could have you roll again-" "Hell yes!" "-to see if it's a critical failure on top of that."

"What? Screw that. What use are all these bonuses if they don't make any difference?"

"Sometimes, I think she's doing this on purpose just to mess with Quinn," Rachel whispered to Sam. "We've been playing long enough that we shouldn't have to stop play like this all the time."

"I think it's to give Britt a break," he whispered back.

Rachel considered and agreed that his thought had merit. Brittany did sometimes get overwhelmed by the large amount of simple math involved in the game. She wasn't stupid, but she sometimes had trouble keeping up with the pace.

That was probably why Quinn didn't get more irate on some occasions than she did on others, even when Santana seemed to be more pigheaded than usual.

Rachel smiled to herself. That was just like Santana. Underneath her irascible and rude exterior she hid a truly sweet personality. Towards Brittany, at least. Rachel wasn't sure there was much evidence, if any, that Santana's soft spot extended further.

Then again, Santana did occasionally give in to her kicked puppy look, so maybe there was some hope yet.

"Fine! Whatever. I fall off the fucking roof," Santana finally gave in, almost slamming her dice onto the table.

"Roll another check for fall damage."

Fuming, Santana practically threw her die at the table. And rolled a one.

"Not a-fucking-gain!"


	5. Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt #60, Kingdom.

Santana's face held a malevolent grin as she propped up the cardboard wall.

The tables were turned, now. _She_ was the one who held the power.

Quinn was suddenly unsure if curbing Santana's previous power plays had been a wise idea. Now that Santana was in charge of play and making rulings in difficult situations, she could target Quinn as much as she liked under the guise of it being part of the mission, fair or not.

Although, given Santana's luck, Quinn shouldn't have to worry.

An hour later, Quinn was regretting her reliance on Santana's bad luck as Santana gleefully struck Quinn's paladin with another critical hit.

"Power trip," Sam muttered to Puck as Santana mocked Quinn.

On his other side, Brittany said, "I think it's hot," catching Santana's attention.

"You bet it's hot, B. Just wait 'til you get to the end of the hall."

"Fireball?" Sam predicted, glancing again at Puck.

Puck nodded. "Fireball."

"Hey, crash-heads." Santana pointed at them. "Quit the metagaming."

"Like you're one to talk," Quinn grumbled.

"Hey, count yourself lucky I haven't pulled _half_ the tricks I have up my sleeve."

The rest of the party exchanged looks as Quinn narrowed her eyes in preparation to argue.

Rachel quickly covered Quinn's mouth with her hand. "Just drop it, Quinn. We don't want a TPK this early on. Not that we want one at all, but we've hardly had a chance to explore the area and I really like my character-"

Quinn pulled Rachel's hand off her mouth, glaring at her. "Alright already. I get it. Can we keep playing now?"

Being on the opposite side of the table was fun- But the loss of power rankled at Quinn. There had to be a way for her to manipulate things better. Shuffling through her papers, she was glad she'd already talked about dual-classing into rogue. It would make the inkling of an idea she had that much easier to pull off.


End file.
